


Worries

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday fic for <span><a href="http://arkadyevna.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://arkadyevna.livejournal.com/"><b>arkadyevna</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [](http://arkadyevna.livejournal.com/profile)[**arkadyevna**](http://arkadyevna.livejournal.com/)

It's not the Queen's flirting that worries him.

It's not her hand on his rear or her bosom in his face.

It's not her relish in the prospect of his carrying her.

It's not the feel of voluptuous, warm, velvet-clad flesh pressed against him.

It's not the twinkle in her eye or the knowing smile on her face.

It's the thought that another woman wants him, like no other but Alice has. And that it's not such an unwelcome thought after all.


End file.
